


I only ever asked questions

by space_ally



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fallen Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Gen, God are you listening, Introspection, M/M, Other, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry, it's a lovestory, the sensation of falling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 01:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_ally/pseuds/space_ally
Summary: A demon in love with an angel, imagine your fate





	I only ever asked questions

[Listen here](https://soundcloud.com/aj-wagner-997621811/i-only-ever-asked-questions/s-bkCK7)

Length: 2:23

Work: Original poem 'I only ever asked questions' by me

Inspired by: Good Omens (Terry Pratchett & Neil Gaiman)

Read by: me

**Author's Note:**

> I would be lying if I said I didn't have regrets.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos make my day, if you're looking for more of my writing, check out my other fics and you can always yell at/with me on twitter (@ajayalive). I'm always here for discussing ineffable idiots. Or Shakespeare.
> 
> AJ


End file.
